caliandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny
Name: Jin "Johnny" Jiang Age: 23 Height: 6' 5" Species: Jerboa Type: 5th Generation Anthrosapien Sexuality: Heterosexual Shoesize: 20 Personality: Johnny is for all definition an overconfident and enthusiastic fan of all things martial arts. He's self taught, having watched endless movies and has been able to study the motions on screen and learn to imitate them almost perfectly. He does however suffer from an inflated ego and is something of a blowhard, relying more on trash talking and showboating to demoralize or intimidate his opponents to gain the edge in battle giving exhibitions of superior agility, speed and flailing legs. In truth he is quite skilled in martial arts but tends to lose his nerve during actual combat, faltering in his motions and ends up losing, licking his wounds and doing everything he can do enforce his sense of denial that he in fact is the next Bruce Lee just waiting to be discovered. Many who know him recognize his deeply hidden insecurities and the genuine good in him, but become exasperated when his mouth and pompous grandstanding get in the way. He see's Dim-Sum as a close friend "worthy of standing before his greatness" and is familiar with just about every fighter in Wakupogue, studying their techniques and fighting styles with the focus of a forensics specialist. He's developed a somewhat one sided crush on fellow long legged fighter Divine and she would be willing to give him the time of day if he would just be himself. Fetishes: Its ironic that Johnny would develop a crush on Divine as he shares many of her fetish pros and cons; loving foot worship on his own erogenous feet but that are also ridiculously off the deep end ticklish. Unlike Divine however, he's hardly begun to enjoy the act of tickling, being rendered to the state of a pathetic, crying, screaming child when tickled, especially on his huge feet and long legs. Development: While creating the list of Fighter OC's, I realized the ration of male to females was way off with so many more female fighters. So I decided to come up with one or two new males to fill the gap. I had done an older sketch of an anthro Jerboa female, focusing on ridiculously long legs compared to body size and the rest sort of just flowed from there. He is very much inspired by other pompous fighter characters with good hearts like Dan from Street Fighter and Mr. Satan/Hercule from DBZ while also taking elements of Adon from Street Fighter 4, Joe Higashi from Fatal Fury and martial artist Tony Jaa. Trivia: * Like many past character concepts, he originally started out as a female. * He has the longest legs in relative size to his body than any other character. * He is the most ticklish male character. * Despite having such a varied martial arts style, his primary focus has been on styles that compliment his long legs such as Muay Thai kickboxing, Taekwando, Capoeira and Karate. * He was inspired by various overly confident, blowhard, ego driven characters from various anime and video game series as featured below including Dan and Adon (Street Fighter franchise), Hercule/Mr. Satan (DBZ/DBGT), Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters) and a more credible bad ass inspiration from real life martial artist prodigy Tony Jaa. * He always wears pants too short in length meant for normal sized legs to emphasize his own. IMG_1644.JPG|Original character design that would eventually become Johnny SFA2_Dan.png|Dan from Street Fighter Hurcule_peace_sign.jpg|Hercule/Mr. Satan from DBZ Kof-xii-joe-higashi-win-portrait.png|Joe Higashi from Fatal Fury/King of Fighters Tony_Jaa_Ong_Bak__promo_0.jpg|Tony Jaa sf_adon_card_by_9tails_studiokoto.jpg|Adon from Street Fighter